Terran Ori'ramikade
by Animemerer
Summary: Jeran, a True mandalorian and follower of theSuperCommando Codex lands on Earth, while fleeing from an Imperial fleet. There he discovers a long forgotten clan of Mandalorians and seeks to revive it. How will the forces of the Joes and Cobra handle the resurrection of a new breed of soldiers, and will this resurrection be allowed to take place.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to Earth

I own nothing of G.I. Joe or anything from any of the fictional works I use to base technology from this fanfic on.

Also I do not know what time any of the GI Joe series took place, except for renegades but that was the most unique GI Joe series I know of, and I don't plan on using that timeline. So I'm making up dates as I go along, if that bothers you too much then I suggest you don't read it, unless you want to give some enhancing critiques. In that case feel free to tell me anything in away review.

Also I will be using character appearances based on actual cannon appearances of various GI Joe series I will let you know which quotation marks like this (Joe continuity). Feel free to let me know if something there annoys or is done improperly, I will try to make adjustments.

**Open Space-Unknown Regions**

In the open vaccum of space all was quiet with nothing around, but the stars and a few asteroids. However, this silence was interrupted by the sound of a large boom as a Gozanti class cruiser suddenly appeared out of nowhere stretching into existence. This Gozanti cruiser was heavily modified with a hanger bay underneath the main fuselage, and two heavy laser turrets on both wings.

The ship was slightly damaged with a few small patches of smoke along the ship's hull. On board the ship in one of the ships corridors were three people. Two of them were dead on the ground with holes in their armored chests while the other was on standing next to a console pressing a button and holding a two knives in his left hand. The two dead bodies were wearing identical white plastic looking armor, with all encompassing helmets with black souless eye covers.

The winner of the battle standing at 6'02'' was wearing red mandalorian shock trooper armor, it had black designs over it, and a black body suit. Over his heart was a symbol of two beskad swords back to back with a down flapping wing on each side over his heart.

The mandalorian lifted his hand and spoke into his wrist communicator, "Vixen what's the status of the imperials on the ship?" the Mandalorian asked.

"Those were the last two on board that were alive, yes." A female voice replied. "But you didn't succeed in stopping them from activating the hyperdrive." the same voice spoke again. "Yeah I know, felt the pull when we jumped, any idea where we are?" the Mandalorian asked as he took off his helmet revealing his face.

He had a handsome face with strong jawline no facial hair, short buzz cut black hair, lightly tanned skin, and hazel colored eyes. "Negative the ship didn't have time to write any coordinates, so instead it used navigation data that it stole from the Imperial ships database."

"So basically we are near or on route to an Imperial staging ground, for one of their future conquests?" the Mandalorian asked. "Not exactly, I'm not picking up any imperial transmissions nor any friendly ones for that matter." Vixen replied.

"So were lost in space. Give me a few minutes to get to the bridge Vixen, and keep scanning for any transmissions every frequency." the Mandalorian spoke. "Yes master Jeran." Vixen replied as the Mandalorian known as Jeran made his way out of the engine room.

After sometime Jeran arrived onto the small bridge of his ship, which included two pilot stations. In the main pilot's seat was a woman with light skin tone, with a curvy build standing at 5'11'', long curly red hair, and green eyes.

"All right Vixen tell me everything you know so far." Jeran spoke as he sat down. "I've managed to identify an audio signal on a frequency I'm not familiar with, it appears to be some kind long range radio scanner system." Vixen spoke. "So someone knows were here?" Jeran asked.

"Negative, the signals are to weak to give a proper image or feed back at this distance. Incidentally they are coming from the same hyperspace vectors as denoted in the hyperspace navigation data that was stolen earlier." Vixen replied.

"Really, guess the empire was planning one of it's little indoctrination operations." Jeran said sarcastically, "No wonder a ship that size was on it's own, it was a scout." Jeran continued. "What do you wish to do then?" Vixen asked.

"First let's fix your arm, then we'll dump all those storm trooper corpses before they start to stink, and repair whatever damage we can to the ships hull. After that we'll go see what the empire's next target was going to be." Jeran replied.

Vixen looked down to her arm seeing a small burn mark on her arm, beneath the burn however one could see intricate robotic, plates and wires. "I assure you master, Jeran the damage to my arm is minimal. The damage done to the ship is far and more important" Vixen spoke. "Vixen I'm asking this to be nice, but if I must I will use a restraining bolt on your arms and legs and leave I6 to make the repairs." Jerran spoke.

Vixen instantly complied with her masters request, knowing that he meant what he said. "As you wish master." VXN spoke as she stood up and left the cockpit with Jeran following her.

**Earth Sol system, Uncharted Island Pacific Ocean**

On a small island covered in lush jungle, three men wearing blue jumpsuits with red cobra symbols on their chest, blue helmets, black boots, with black tactical belts, white suspenders, shin guards, and black face masks were vigorously searching the thick bush. In each man was armed with a laser rifle and a laser pistol side arm.

"Alright split up and search the area, we meet back here in five minutes." the group leader spoke. The other two nodded before they each split up into three different directions.

Unknown above them was a man wearing jungle camouflage fatigues, brown gloves, combat boots, a green helmet with leaves tied to it, and a green vest, was standing on top of a strong branch. Once the three men below him disappeared into the jungle, the man took out a small radio and extended the antennae using his teeth and activated it.

"Claymore to Scracth bird, Claymore to scratch bird, do you read me scratch bird." the man spoke. "_We read you Claymore what's your status?Over._" replied a voice.

"I got caught by cobra, but managed to escape. I need an immediate evac, have information on a possible cobra heist. Over." Claymore spoke into the radio. "_Roger that Claymore, move to extraction point two, we'll pick you up there. Over._"

"I'll be there flint." Claymore replied before turning off his communicator. Just as he did the three cobra troopers from returned to their agreed rendezvous. Ignoring their conversation Claymore jumped of the branch, and purposefully landed on top of the trio completely knocking them out.

"Sorry for crashing in on ya fellas." Claymore joked before he ran grabbed a laser rifle, and run away leaving the three troopers on the ground moaning in pain.

"There's the Joe open fire!" a five man squad of Cobra Troopers shouted as they saw Claymore running through the brush. Claymore dodged left and right avoiding the laser fire, before turning around and shooting a quick burst.

The squad of Cobra snakes ducked down to the ground and evaded the shots, but as one of them tried to get back up he was hit by another burst from Claymore.

"Thompson down." shouted one of the troopers. "Then you take him back to the base, the rest of you with me." the lead trooper shouted. Three of the snakes continued there pursuit of claymore, who was now on top of a large hill.

"Come on, Flint where are you." Claymore muttered to himself before he ducked from nearly being hit by a laser blast. The joe turned around and saw the three cobra troopers he thought he had lost, and open fired. The cobra troopers returned fire, and for the next three minutes they continued to exchange fire.

The cycle was broken as one of the cobra troopers threw a grenade that landed three body lengths away from him. "Oh crap." Claymore shouted before he ducked in cover as the grenade went off. Claymore groaned as he rubbed his temple to soothe the pain of the explosive shock wave, but he stopped as he looked at the barrel of a cobra laser rifle.

"On your feet Joe, the commander want's to have a word with you." the lead trooper spoke. "Sorry, but I don't feel like talking with old chrome dome today." Claymore replied.

"Too bad then, I guess you'll just have to die then." the trooper spoke as he aimed the rifle closer to Claymore's head. But before he could pull the trigger, they were bombarded by red laser fire.

Up above the group, a GI Joe Tomahawk hovered in place with a Caucasian man wearing army fatigues, and a black barret on his head was shooting out the side.

"Need a lift Claymore?" Flint shouted throwing down a line. "What took you guys?" Claymore asked as he grabbed the rope and started climbing. Flint continued covering the joe as he ascended hitting a trooper before he could throw another grenade.

"We had a little weather trouble." Flint finally replied as Claymore climbed into the aircraft. "Lift Ticket, get us out of here." Flint shouted to the Tomahawks pilot.

The flight away from the cobra base was smooth, with the Tomahawk avoiding pursuit by any of Cobra's air vehicles. "Alright Claymore, what did you get from Cobra?" Flint asked.

"I didn't get everything but I do know that Cobra is planning to launch a raid on a bunch of banks on the West Coast." Claymore spoke. "Any idea when this attack is going to take place?" Flint asked.

"In two days time, unfortunately I didn't get to see which bank they were going after." Claymore spoke. "It's okay you did good enough. Lift Ticket get me in contact with Joe HQ." Flint ordered.

"Sure thing Flint. Just give me a second." Lift Ticket replied as he activated the radio. "_This is GI Joe HQ to Tomahawk-Y35, go ahead Lift Ticket. Over_"

"Breaker get duke on the horn, Flint's got a message for him. Over" Lift Ticket spoke. "_Roger that, standby for redirect._" Breaker replied.

**Sol System-In orbit of Titan**

Jeran and VXN's ship came out of hyperspace miles away from the orbit of Neptunes largest moon Triton. Inside the ship in Jeran's personal chamber the mandalorian was trying to establish contact with his allies.

"This is J-442 to Api-62 do you read me, I repeat this is J-442 to Api-62 do you read me." he spoke but got no reply. "Dammit!" he shouted as slammed his fists into the holo table.

Just as he leaned back and sighed in frustration, the door opened and VXN walked in. "I take that there was no success." she spoke. "None, I knew that the chances were low, but I was hoping that we might get lucky. "Not even the slightest sign of anyone getting the transmission." Jaren replied.

"I told you that it wouldn't work, were far out of range of any of the subspace relay points, including any of the ones the Confederacy hacked during the Clone Wars." VXN spoke as she sat down next to him. "Getting away from my failed attempts, what did the scans of the system say?" Jaren asked.

VXN activated the holotable, which projected the solar system. "Eight planets and several dwarf planets in the system. Along with a large asteroid belt, and one sun." the Human Replica droid spoke. "What about the signals we were detecting earlier?" Jaren asked.

The hologram focused in on the third planet showing a world covered mostly in water with 7 continents and a few other land masses. "I've traced them back to third planet in the system, and did a complete scan. Numerous life forms all across the planet varying energy signatures." VXN answered.

"So the empire was picking up on signals from this planet, they're lucky we intercepted that spy ship then or within a matter of months they would be the Empire's next target." Jaren spoke. "Actually they still could, the empire is bound to send another investigation team, whether to look for the first or to follow up on any previous reports they may have made."

"So this planet may still be an impy target huh, what do their defenses look like." Jaren asked. "I detect no signs of proper orbital defenses, or any ships in the local space besides ours. Space wise this planet is completely defenseless, and as for ground forces I won't be able to get a detailed analysis with out going there myself, but so far. Any scenario that put's this planet against the Imperial Navy, say it would be easily conquered." VXN replied.

"Not if we do something to change the outcome." Jeran spoke. "What do you mean?" VXN asked confused. "I was going over the data the ship stole from the imperials. There were more coordinates inside that would suggest their were other signals coming from the surrounding area. I think that there are other systems in the local space with life in them. Systems that I think can only be reached by going through this system." Jeran spoke.

"You think that this system is a choke point?" VXN asked. "Yes, and if that's the case, then we might be able to use that info to rally the local species against their future mutual enemy." Jeran spoke confidently.

"And if our information is wrong?" VNX asked. "Then we come up with something else." Jeran replied. "That was not a very Mandalorian reply." VXN spoke back. "I know, but neither is charity work. Don't ask me how, but I can feel something about this planet. Something different, from all the others in the galaxy. If we can turn that something against the empire we might just be able to avenge the fall of the good Mandalorian men and women.

"I can tell that you are very adamant about your decision." VXN spoke before taking the helm. "I shall activate the cloaking device, and plot a course to land somewhere desolate. After which I shall hack into the local government's computer and create a false identity for us." VXN spoke.

"Thanks VXN, " Jaren replied. "_I wonder what this planet has in store for us." _Jaren thought to himself as he looked at the planet that was slowly getting closer.

**Surface of Europa**

On the surface of the sixth largest moon in the solar system, deep in the ground inside of a large valley, sat a Beviin class Mandalorian warship. (my name for the type of warship used by Mandalorian Neo crusaders, it is Mandao for lance)

Inside the mandalorian warship almost everything was pitch black, but inside one chamber were lights of single console were still active. Attached to this console on large recharge rack was a large bipedal droid similar to the EV-series supervisor droid. It had a square torso, with triangular hip plates, connected to two long legs. The droid had a total of six arms, two main ones with three broad fingers and single thumbed hands, two upper limbs ending in sawdering tools connected to the back, and another pair connected below the abdomen with three fingered clamps. The droid was rust colored all over and had a visor in it's head with two unlit yellow optics sliding across it.

As the screens booted up the droids yellow eyes also lit up. The droid stood up and disconnected the wires that were plugged into and made its way over to the active console which was now showing a radar screen. On that screen was blinking light that showed a ship in the orbit Titan.

"Establish communication with the Mandalorian ship." the droid spoke in a deep computerized voice. Several minutes passed with nothing happening, "Identify communcation malfunction." the droid spoke. Seconds passed and the image of the ship's schematics appeared on the screen.

"Deploy the repair units, it is imperative that we establish contact with the unknown ship as soon as possible." the droid spoke as it pressed several more buttons. Elsewhere on the ship several different types of astromechs rolled away from their recharge racks inorder to do their duty.

"The will of my masters must not be denied." the multi-limbed droid spoke to itself as it watched the droids get to work.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet the Snakes

I own nothing of G.I. Joe or anything from any of the fictional works I use to base technology from this fanfic on.

Also I do not know what time any of the GI Joe series took place, except for renegades but that was the most unique GI Joe series I know of, and I don't plan on using that timeline. So I'm making up dates as I go along, if that bothers you too much then I suggest you don't read it, unless you want to give some enhancing critiques. In that case feel free to tell me anything in away review.

Also I will be using character appearances based on actual cannon appearances of various GI Joe series I will let you know which quotation marks like this (Joe continuity). Feel free to let me know if something there annoys or is done improperly, I will try to make adjustments.

"...This is regular talking..."

"_...This is regular talking to another through radio..."_

_'...This is talking mentally through mind...'_

'...This is thinking to ones self...'

* * *

><p><strong>Pasadena, California-12:45 PM<strong>

**Earth, Sol System**

It had been three days since Jaren and Vixie had landed on the planet, in those three days Vixie had used her cybernetics to hack into what they now know as the US government's systems and create an identity for both of them.

Jaren's name was now Ryder Auger meanwhile Vixie's name was Vixen Auger. The two were registered as adoptive siblings whose adoptive parents had both disappeared one day on one of their tours of duty over seas. Leaving the two, who were old enough to take care of them selves at that point to fend and grow up together on their own.

Jaren was wearing black pants held up by a black belt, a red long sleeve T-shirt underneath an onyx hunting vest, and leather combat boots. Meanwhile Vixen was wearing a long sleeved brown blouse with a high collar, black pants, light brown loop belt, and black pumps.

As the two made their way around town, Vixie's appearance was noted by many of the men they passed. Forcing Jaren to chuckle to himself as many men kept trying to hit on her. None of them had any idea that Vixie was a cyborg, and every time he saw Vixie reject them he would make a note of their facial response before catching up to her.

However, that fun was not bound to last forever, for as the two approached their destination they ran into a group of thugs. "Check out the hottie at 3 o'clock" one of them said he was wearing blue jeans, and a black leather vest on top of a white T-Shirt. "She's all mine, boys." said a muscular Caucasian thug wearing a blue and white football jersey, with black jeans short. He then proceeded towards Vixen and Ryder who were originally trying to ignore him, but once they saw him coming they started conversing quietly.

"Take it easy on him Vixen, he's just a sleemo who doesn't know any better." Ryder spoke. "I understand that, but if he lays a hand on me I will hold nothing back." Vixen replied. Ryder sighed before he replied, "Just try not to break him too much." the mandalorian spoke.

"Hey baby, how about you and me got out to get a drink, then spend the next couple of hours doing whatever we want to?" the jersey wearing thug spoke. "The only thing I want to do is get away from you ." Vixen replied as she began walking away, but before she could escape his grasp the thug grabbed Vixen's arm keeping her from moving.

"Come on babe just grab a few drinks with me. I promise I won't hurt ya or nothing." the thug spoke.

_'You have no idea, how right you are.' _Ryder thought to himself as things play out. "Take your hands off of me." Vixen shouted as she pulled away from the thugs grasp. "I would stop if I were you." Ryder tried to warn the thug.

"Mind your own business buddy, unless you want a punch to the face." the thug shouted as held up a fist aimed at Ryder. Vixen seeing the imminent attack, grabbed the thug from behind and threw the thug into two of the other members of the group of thugs.

"You shouldn't have done that girly." the jersey wearing thug spoke as he stood up. "On the contrary, you shouldn't have threatened my friend." Vixen replied as she held up her fists ready to fight.

"Friend huh, then he can watch as we beat you and take you for the time of your life." one of the thug's spoke. "And that's where I draw the line." Ryder spoke. "You threaten my friend, you fight with me." Ryder spoke as he took a similar stance to Vixen.

"Get them!" the Jersey wearing thug shouted. "After this we need to have a talk Vixen." Ryder spoke before throwing a punch hitting a thug square in the face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in the city a few blocks away, three members of the GI Joes were driving in a de-weaponized version of the GI Joe Hammer. The Joes inside the vehicle were Sgt. Major Ettiene R. LaFitte codenamed Gung-Ho sitting in the back seat, Seargeant Nicky Lee codename Tunnel Rat at the wheel, and Sgt. Paige Adams codename Mayday in the passenger seat.<p>

Gung-Ho was well muscled man with light skin, he was bald and had a tattoo of the Marine Corps symbol on his chest. He was wearing an open sleeve less vest, a green officers hat, jungle camouflage pants, and dark green combat boots.

Tunnel Rat appeared of Asian decent and was wearing an olive green shirt, dark green pants held up by a yellow-green tactical belt, black combat shoes, and two blue cloths with one wrapped around his neck and the other on top of his head.

Mayday was a young woman in her 20's with brown shoulder length wavy hair and medium skin tone. She was wearing a black and silver tactical body suit with silver gloves, silver tactical vest, silver elbow and knee guards, silver boots brown belt, and merlot colored lipstick.

"I hate mid-day traffic." Gung-Ho groaned from the back. "You think you hate it, you're not the one sitting in the drivers spot waiting for every other driver in front of him to move the next couple of inches." Tunnel Rat rebutted. "Hey you're the one who wanted to drive Tunnel Rat." Gung-Ho replied with a quick chuckle.

Tunnel Rat only grumbled quietly to himself before he looked over to Mayday who was holding a touch pad. "How many more banks do we have to check pout anyway?" he asked her. "Just one more, One West Bank a few blocks away." Mayday replied stoically as she attached the data pad's USB into the navigation screen. "Here's the route." she finished.

"At this rate we won't get there for another hour." Gung-Ho spoke looking at the monitor. Tunnel Rat looked at the traffic in front of him, but stopped when he saw an alley way large enough to fit the HAMMER. He then grinned as he saw that the flow of traffic was going to give him a straight shot towards it. "I think I know a way to cut some time of that estimate of yours." Tunnel Rat spoke. The two joes looked at their comrade confused until they had to suddenly grip onto the vehicle's interior as it shot forward.

"What are you doing?" Gung-Ho asked as he pulled himself back towards to his previous position. "What do you think finding us a short cut." Tunnel rat replied.

Mayday who also wasn't expecting the sudden acceleration looked at Tunnel Rat with contempt in her eyes. "When we get to the bank I am going punch you so hard that your kids will feel it." she spoke.

"Jeesh no need for the threats hot stuff." Tunnel Rat replied. "I grew up in a metropolis, I know how to navigate a back alley." he finished. "You had better, because if we have to walk, because of your navigation, the I'm gonna join Mayday in beating the stuffing out of you." Gung-Ho spoke as the car continued through the alley.

* * *

><p>Another thug was sent flying into a nearby car and smashed his head into the window breaking it. Ryder rubbed his fist as he admired his handy work, before dodging another attempt by another thug trying to grab him from behind. Ryder tripped the thug onto the ground and kicked him in the face knocking him out.<p>

Vixen was dealing with two thugs who were holding her by both arms, after faking trying to struggle away from them the Human Replica Droid pulled up both her legs and let gravity pull her and the thugs to the ground. Both of the two thugs hit their heads into each others as they fell and were instantly knocked out.

A thug with a switchblade made a stab at Vixen but she dodged and grabbed the thugs arm and twisted it behind his back, her cybernetic implants easily defeating his flesh muscles. As the man screamed in pain, Vixen looked over and saw Ryder as he held another man in a choke hold. "I asked you to tone down the protectiveness while in public Vix." Ryder spoke using his nick name for his friend, at the same time as the thug fell unconscious and was dropped.

Vixen punched the thug hard in his neck before he turned to Ryder. "I apologize master Jeran, but I could not allow them to threaten you in any form or way." she replied. "I understand that, but it doesn't change the fact that if we get into a fight like this on a regular basis we won't be able to stay under the radar for very long." Jeran spoke.

"Once again I apologize." Vixen replied. Just as she finished the sound of law enforcement sirens could be heard getting closer and louder. Jeran sighed before he spoke, "We'll continue this later, but for now lets get out of here." Ryder spoke looking around seeing a large three story white building. "We'll hide over there until things cool down." Jeran spoke pointing at it.

As the two ran towards the building, Jeran didn't see the person on the other side of the door open it and crashed into it. The mandalorian fell backwards slightly and was about right himself, but landed in the arms of another behind him.

"Excuse me young man." the person spoke. Jeran looked up to see an elderly man in his early 50's wearing buisness suit, red tie, and a large graying mustache on his face.

"No excuse me sir, it was my fault for not looking. I'm sorry." Jeran replied taking a short bow to him. "It's quite alright, just try to be careful in the future." the man spoke before he walked into the building.

"Are you alright Ryder." Vixen asked. "Yes, I'm quite alright, but something about that man felt off." Jeran replied, shifting to a softer voice while he talked about the last part. "Did you notice anything strange about him?" he asked Vixen.

"Nothing to suspicious." the droid replied. "All right then." Jeran replied, opening the door. "Ladies first." he spoke with a slight chuckle at the end. The chuckle was low enough that most people wouldn't notice. However, Vixen's sensors caught the suppressed laugh, but decided to ignore the non-amusing joke her "master" made and proceeded inside the building followed quickly by Jeran.

The building the two had just wandered into had in reality been a bank, and inside it was quite busy. Many people were standing in line waiting to reach the tellers, meanwhile others were making there way upstairs to the second level. In the back Jeran could see a large vault beyond two sets of security gates and a short descending staircase.

The two blended in with the bank crowd making there way towards the line for the teller checks. Outside the bank the HAMMER vehicle drove out of an alley way back into main traffic that had opened up considerably and parked next to a parking meter. Mayday and Gung-Ho both looked like a combination of angry and sick, Tunnel Rat on the other hand looked right as rain as he smiled appreciating his handy work.

"So who want's to pay for the parking meter.?" Tunnel Rat asked. Both of the other joes looked towards him with contempt, forcing Tunnel Rat to be quiet and pay for the meter out of his own pocket change.

The three joes separated with Mayday going inside the bank and Gung-Ho and Tunnel Rat searching around the area. As both joes rounded the corner of the street they saw the commotion nearby with a police siren and decided to take a look.

"Whoah what happened here?" Gung-Ho asked one of the police officers. "A couple of thugs apparently tried to make the moves on some woman in front of her boyfriend. Bad move for them since the two pretty much whooped them." the officer replied. "Yikes, doesn't look like these guys stood much of a chance huh?" Tunnel Rat spoke.

"You're telling me, according to eye witnesses the two of them didn't even look tired after the fight." the officer spoke again. "Were they police or something?" Gung-Ho asked.

"No clue, they were already gone by the time we got here. And nobody really got a good look at what they looked like, but considering all we got from the people these guys were the aggressors so were letting them go free for now." the officer spoke.

* * *

><p>Inside the bank Mayday was being guided by a security guard to the third floor, where the bank manager's office was. Unknown to Mayday the man who had crashed into Jaren was currently looking at her from a seat in the senior citizen line. The man reached for the collar of his jacket and lifted it up as if he was fixing it. Inside the jacket collar was a small blue speaker device.<p>

"Zartan to Zarana come in Zarana." the man now known as Zartan spoke quietly. "_Go ahead, Zartan we read you loud and clear."_ a female voice spoke. "There's a Joe here in the bank." Zartan spoke.

"_Which one is it and have they identified you yet?" _the woman asked. "It's the one they call Mayday, and it does not seem like she knows it's me. What's your status?" the impersonator spoke. "_Me and the boy's are ready at the back of the bank, all we're waiting for is your signal." _the woman replied. "Good, prepare to attack." Zartan spoke.

Jaren and Vixen had just reached the deposit slips and were filling it out slowly, however Jeran looked over at the man he had bumped into earlier and saw him fixing his jacket. "Vix take over this for me please, I have to go to the bathroom." the Mandalorian spoke to his friend who understood what he was really saying.

On the third floor Mauyday had just finished telling the 30 year old man who was wearing a grey business suit, with yellow under shirt about the potential threat of Cobra.

"I assure you miss Mayday, that this bank's staff and security is very well prepared to handle any would be robbers." the bank manager spoke. "I understand your beliefs in that , but Cobra is not someone you would want to underestimate. Just let me do a quick look around of the building from top to bottom to make sure there isn't anything suspicious. You can have one of security guards follow me to make sure nothing goes wrong." Mayday replied.

Mr. Hagen sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Why in the world would Cobra attack my bank anyway, surely there are many others they could choose from?" Mr. Hagen asked as he dabbed his head with a handkerchief. "Yes, there are many possibilities for Cobra to choose, but this is one of them. Look all my orders say is to take a look around for anything suspicious. It's just to make sure that this isn't the one they chose, after my search I will leave your business alone and hopefully everything will be a regular day at the office." Mayday spoke trying to both convince him and calm him down.

"Very well then, allow me to call my head of security to escort you." Hagen spoke giving into Mayday's requests and reaching for the phone. The joe sighed a sigh of relief upon hearing this news, but little did she know that her sigh would soon be premature. "Thank you, Mr. Hagen. I promise I will be in and out as soon as possible." However, before the manager could reach his phone an alarm went off in his office.

"What is going on." he shouted before his office door was suddenly kicked open. On the other side of the doorway were three Cobra troopers.

"Hands in the air, now." the lead cobra trooper ordered, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a thrown cup of pens. The remaining two troopers looked down at their fallen ally and then back up. Just in time for the one on the left to be hit by a powerful right hook in the face, knocking him to the ground. The remaining trooper aimed his rifle at the female Joe, but before he could fire he was hit by a reverse roundhouse kick to the ground.

The first downed trooper was recovering on the floor, but to his shock saw both of his allies were knocked unconscious and the joe was currently holding one of their weapons and aiming at him. The cowardly terrorist threw both of his arms up as the weapon's barrel was pushed closer to his face.

"Please, Please I surrender." he shouted. "Tell me whose in charge of this operation." Mayday ordered. "Zartan and his dreadknoks came up with the plan. I'm just following orders, I swear." the trooper shouted in response. "Don't care, what I do care about is how many of you there are, and what you're plans to escape are." Mayday spoke as she stuffed the rifle into his chest with a menacing glare on her face.

Meanwhile on the first floor, several Cobra Troopers, Zartan, and his regular dreadnok enforcers Buzzer, Ripper and Torch, along with Zartan's sister Zarana were walking around the gathered group of hostages, made up from the bank staff and it's patrons.

"There are more than enough people here to keep both the joes and the local police from doing anything." the Ripper spoke holding his weapon over his shoulder. "From the outside perhaps, but not from the inside. Where are the troopers I sent to find the bank manager and the Joe?" Zartan shouted out. "They haven't returned yet." Zarana replied.

"Then take some troopers and go find out what's taking so long." Zartan ordered her. "You're not the boss of me." Zarana replied angrily. "Need I remind you that I founded the Dreadnoks, and that Cobra commander put me in charge of this operation. Now get up there and do as you are told." Zartan ordered, but Zarana ignored him. "Fine then, when this mission is complete I'll see to it that you don't get paid." Zartan spoke.

Zarana's eyes widened at the thought of not being paid for her part of this mission, and quickly but angrily ran over to her brother to smooth things over. Unknown to both of them however one of the troopers watching the people was not who he appeared to be.

A few minutes before in the men's restroom, Jaren was washing his hands after pretending to use the stall. He stopped letting the water rush over his hands when he heard the sound of screaming and laser fire.

The mandalorian did a quick check to see that he was the last person in the bathroom and then ran over to the stall he was fake using earlier.

"Vixen holographic imaging now." He spoke into an image caster made to look like a local cellphone. The caster projected a hologram showing the cobra troopers rounding up everybody in the center of the room. "I knew I felt something off earlier. Lay low for now Vixen, and don't do anything to bring attention to you until I say so." he ordered her.

Just as he finished, he heard the sound of the main door opening and jumped to stand on the toilet bowl. For the next minute, he listened to three voices gripe about how they got stuck checking the bathroom. Still griping one guard proceeded to check each stall with a strong kick to open the door, but before he could kick in the door to Jeran's stall.

The mandalorian shot out from the top of the stall and threw two knives into the other guards hitting both in the neck and landed on top of the last cobra trooper. The trooper was stunned, two of his comrades taken down in less than a minute, and here he was staring straight into the eyes of the man who killed them, but what really scared the trooper was that this man was completely calm about what he did. Like the sight of killing two people didn't even phase him in any little way. Little did the terrorist soldier know he was right, after all the killing Jaren had done as mandalorian mercenary what was the life of two criminals.

Jaren took advantage of the cobra troopers surprise and grabbed a third knife, larger and more akin to a combat knife and stabbed it into the cobra soldiers neck severing the spine and killing him instantly.

Jeran breathed out and looked at his handiwork before he mumbled to himself, "I hope these guys aren't the best fighters this planet has to offer." he said as he began taking of the dead troopers uniform.

After changing his clothes and hiding the dead troopers in a closet further down in the hall and locking it, the mandalorian made his way back to the front and watched as Zartan and Zaranna argued with each other.

"_There are at least 30 soldiers in the main lobby, Vixen and the civilians are all gathered in the front of the tellers booths, and from the looks of it those clowns are in charge of this whole operation." _Jaren thought to himself as he looked around.

"You there." he heard Zaranna shout out. He looked over to the mercenary and saw her pointing towards him. "Ye..Yes,mam." Jaren replied faking the fear in his voice."You just got lucky enough to join me in taking down a Joe." Zaranna spoke. "Why me?" Jaren asked.

"Because I said so." Zaranna replied. "Now get up those stairs trooper before I shoot you myself." Zaranna shouted. "Mam, yes mam." Jaren shouted once again faking fear, before he did as he was ordered.

Jaren joined six other troopers as they made their way up the stairs and was soon followed by Zaranna who picked up the rear. As the cobra troopers reached the third floor they spread out to secure the entrance. Mayday watched from a distance as the cobra agents took their positions, she held the rifle and aimed at the stairs and saw Zaranna leading them from behind.

"Spread out and find the joe, first one to catch her will get bonus from the commander." Zaranna orderd. All of them did as they were told and spread out, Jaren followed two other cobra troopers as they began their search.

"Which Joe do you think it is." one of the two troopers up ahead spoke. "Does it really matter, one way or the next were going to get our butts kicked." the other trooper spoke. "I know, but I would at least like to know which one it is. Gives me a sense of relief to know which one it was, and who I should aim for when I get a chance." the first trooper spoke.

"Yeah right like you can take down a joe." the second trooper spoke. "I can take down a joe, all I need is good shot and bzzt, one dead joe. Although if she's cute enough I might just hit her in the leg, and then keep her all to myself." the first trooper spoke.

"Can you believe this guy." the second trooper turning back to face Jaren who had disappeared a long time ago. "Hey where did the other guy go?" the first trooper asked. His ally only shrugged his soldiers in response as he replied "Maybe he chickened out and ran away." he spoke.

"Smart move." the first trooper spoke. Suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from further ahead and the two troopers ran towards the source of the sound. At the site of the incident was a tipped over water fountain. The blue gallon bottle was on the ground, most of the water inside spilled on the floor and a small dripping stream of water coming from the cooler.

"The joe must have passed by here." the first trooper spoke. "Really what told you that, the mess or the crash?" the second trooper responded. "You trying to start something with me." the first trooper replied. "And, what if I am?" the second trooper replied.

As the two troopers began arguing, Mayday moved herself from underneath a desk and sneaked up towards the two troopers. After aiming the laser rifle she stole from the other troopers, the joe opened fire on the cobra troopers nailing both of them in the back. The two fell to the floor, dead with the smoke from their backs rising into the air along with the smell of burnt flesh.

Mayday looked at the two dead terrorists letting her guard down slightly, before she could return to her previous state of awareness Mayday felt a laser rifle barrel poking into her back.

"Drop the weapon, and raise your hands behind your head." Jaren spoke. Mayday was stunned as she did what she was told, the only thought in her head being 'Did I really let my guard down that much?' she wondered.

"Alright Joe I'm going to say somethings and your going to listen. Try anything funny and I shoot you where stand. Nod if you understand." Jaren ordered. Mayday nodded as she pondered away to escape.

"I understand that this will be somewhat impossible to believe, but everything I'm about to say is true. I'm not an agent of Cobra, I was in the bathroom when they started this operation of theirs. A friend of mine is still down there as one of their hostages and I want them safe. So this is what I propose, the two of us work together, rescue the civilians, and chase those blasted snakes out of here." Jaren spoke.

Mayday took the words the possible fake terrorist was saying as she looked around. She soon saw that one of the cobra soldiers had dropped a spare pistol on the ground. If she could jump and grab it she would be able to face the trooper behind her a bit more evenly, but before she could she decided to test him. If he was telling the truth then he could prove it by giving her the weapon, if not then she would have put some distance between them as well as have him lower his guard as he dealt with the weapon.

"Okay then if what you say is true, then hand me that laser pistol over there." Mayday replied. Jaren looked over to the weapon, that he had heard clatter to the ground and knew was laying nearby. He figured that the Joe might use this as a way to test his truthfulness and decided to follow her orders in order to gain her trust.

Jaren made his way over to the laser pistol and then handed it to Mayday, the butt of the weapon facing her. The joe grabbed the weapon and placed it inside the spot where normally a laser pistol would have already been, but she left hers behind in the HAMMER.

"So what do I call you, Mr. Cobra Trader?" Mayday asked. "For now you can call me Edge." Jaren said as he made his way over to the two dead cobra troopers and grabbed one of their rifles. "Here that pistol won't do much with what were about to do." Jaren spoke as he handed it to her.

Mayday looked at the rifle then back to the impostor cobra trooper, looking for any sign of facial identities., but along with the face mask he stole from the cobra trooper, he had also donned darkened goggles that hid the rest of his face.

"There was a civilian with me earlier, the bank manager. When I left him he was safe, but that may have changed with how things are going." Mayday spoke as she took the rifle.

" Lead the way." Jaren spoke. "Oh fair warning, he get's in my way I'm knocking him out." Jaren spoke as he followed her past the dead troopers.

"All goes according to plan commander. We have captured the bank manager and are unlocking the vault as we speak." Zartan spoke into a radio. "Good, but what about the joe you reported earlier?" Cobra Commander replied.

"I currently have several troopers searching the upper levels for them, as well as several others watching the outside in case they called for reinforcements. But even if they did I have more than enough hostages to make sure that they can do nothing." Zartan replied.

"Excellent. Hahahahaha. Continue with your mission Zartan, the minute you are finished I shall send reinforcements to pull you out." the commander spoke. "I look forward to their arrival, and my payment for this job." Zartan spoke chuckling at the end as the communication cut.

"How much longer until, that vault door opens?" Zartann asked Mr. Hagen. "I-I-I-I'm working as fast as I can sir, I've never had a weapon pointed at me before." The man replied nervously as he felt the barrel of Zaranna's pistol dig into his back.

"Don't worry about the gun so much Mr. Manager, as long as you do what you're told I won't shoot you, but if you don't hurry up I might do something else." Zaranna threatened.

If Hagen wasn't ready to pee himself then he was now, as soon as Zarana threatened him the man's work pace doubled instantly. Unknown to the group Jaren/Edge and Mayday were listening to them talk over their radios.

"So Cobra did capture Mr. Hagen." Mayday spoke. "So it would appear." Jaren spoke. "Now since the man you wanted to save has already been captured, we're going straight to my plan?" he spoke.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Mayday asked. "It's simple really I sneak over to the head honcho and hold him hostage." Jaren spoke.

"That won't last long!" Mayday retaliated angrily and abruptly. "I know, but that's a distraction and the first stage. After I capture the leader I want you to set the hostages free and then trip the bank alarm." Jaren replied still calm.

"I presume you want me to do this quietly?" Mayday asked. "Naturally of course." Jaren replied smugly.

"Fine then let's do this." the joe spoke as she walked away to do her job. Jaren followed suit and walked over to the gathering of cobra troopers blending in as if he was a part of a complete set.

As Mayday made her way to the hostages she couldn't help but wonder who was this rouge trooper. From the strategy he made she knew that he was smart, but anything after that she couldn't tell anything about him.

However as she reached the hostages her mind stopped shifting back to present. There were six troopers being lead by Buzzer, who was sitting down on top of one them while using another as foot stool.

"Now this is what I call an easy mission."the biker spoke.

The soldier ignored her disgust of Buzzers treatment and made her way over to the nearest cobra trooper. The target trooper was looking away from Mayday and didn't see when she approached him. Once in range Mayday grabbed him from behind making sure to cover his mouth and dragged him out of sight.

For the next few minutes Mayday continued to repeat her actions grabbing troopers from behind and strangling them into unconsciousness. She had eliminated three of the six cobra troopers, with out being seen by anyone there. However, unknown to her one person in the group did see her. Vixen saw Mayday making her move through the cobra troopers and saw who her next target was.

As she saw the joe approach the trooper, she connected with Jaren. "_Master Jaren, please respond."_ she spoke mentally. Jaren who was only a few feet from Zartan quickly took a position behind a pillar and responded.

"Go ahead Vixen." he spoke as quietly as he could. "_Someone has began neutralizing the enemy troopers." _she spoke mentally as she watched Mayday take him down. "_She is very effective." _she quickly added.

"Help her out if you can Vixen." Jaren replied. "For the rest of this situation consider her an ally." Jaren spoke before cutting the transmission and proceeding to make his way towards Zartan.

Vixen on the other hand continued to watch Mayday make her way over to the Buzzer and the last remaining cobra trooper. As mayday was about to pounce on her two unsuspecting target, Buzzer and the target trooper quickly turned around and aimed their weapons at her.

"Hahahaha, nice try Joe, but I knew you was coming for me since you took down that first trooper. I only let you do what you wanted so that I could see how close you would get." Buzzer taunted. "You sneaky snake." Mayday replied with a sneer.

"Go wake up the others and then take this joe to Zartan." Buzzer ordered the trooper. Vixen watched as the trooper walked away, and took aim with a hidden dart shooter disguised as a simple bracelet. She fired the small weapon which hit him in the back of his barely exposed neck. She knew that the poison she had just injected him with would take a few minutes, and that he would pass out somewhere between the walk to Zartan and their. Turning back to where Buzzer and the Mayday were she continued to listen as her weapon reloaded.

"When this ends I'm gonna punch your teeth out." Mayday spoke. "Hahahaha, I highly doubt that love. After today you'll be as dead as dust." Buzzer spoke back.

As the Joe and dreadnock spoke, Vixen had begun to take aim at Buzzer's exposed arms, from the eyes of the cyborg a targeting reticle appeared moving onto to her target's right bicep. As soon as the reticle stopped moving and flashed red, Vixen squeezed her hands and shot the dart. The small projectile flew through the air and stabbed Buzzer's flesh eliciting a small sharp yipe from the biker, a debilitating chemical was released into his bloodstream.

"I don't feel so good." Buzzer spoke as he started to feel dizzy and off balanced. Mayday noticing the sudden delirium of her opponent decided to attack. She jumped forward and punched him in the jaw. Buzzer backpedaled at the sudden pain, and fell to the ground, but before he could try to retaliate she kicked him in the face breaking his glasses and knocking him out.

"Don't know why you decided to shirk on your health, but I'm glad you did." she spoke to her self. "Every one here all right." she called out to the crowd of hostages. The gathered people gave out small murmurs of yes along with a few complaints, but overall no body was seriously hurt.

"Good, security guards I need you help me guide these people out of the bank, prioritize anyone who needs help." she ordered. The security guards all followed her orders and began doing as she had said. Two guards grabbed the Buzzer and began dragging him out with the civilians.

Jaren was standing behind a pillar, taking cover from the collective fire of Zartann and Zarana. Once Jaren had gotten close enough to his target he had brought out his rifle and stabbed into the back.

Zartann was confused by the betrayal of one of Cobra Commander's troopers, however it wasn't long before he realized that this trooper was not real. Things quickly turned after that, the first thing Jaren had them do was let Mr. Hagen go. The bank manager ran away in fear leaving Jaren alone, it was right after he turned the corner out of range of the cobra troopers that Zartan had launched his counter attack.

The mercenary tried to elbow the man in the side, but Jaren blocked the assault with his rifle and then smacked him with the barrel bending it. The dreadnocks and cobra troopers, all opened fire after Jaren, who instantly retreated.

Jaren continued taking in his situation, and grabbed one of the knives he used earlier of his waste. He used the blade to look around the corner and saw a trooper within thirteen steps of him. A smirk graced his covered face as he came up with a plan, he took off his coat taking care not to let them see what he was doing and threw the garment to his left.

The cobra troopers instantly took aim at the discarded clothing not noticing that it was just clothes and blasted it. Jaren ran from his cover in the other direction and charged the nearby trooper he saw before and stabbed him in the hand. As the trooper fell back in pain clutching his injured hand, Jaren grabbed his rifle and began shooting it.

Three more troopers were hit dead center in the chest, and dropped to the ground dead. The dreadnocks, Zartan and Zarana all ducked down behind their own pillar avoiding the laser fire.

"Who is this guy?" Ripper called out. "Don't know." replied Torch, stopping as another blast hit just above his head. "But he's a good shot." he added in fear.

Zartan on the other hand was angry that his plans had been ruined by some unknown. "Zartan to Cobra Commander, come in commander." he shouted into his communicator.

"_What is it Zartan, have you finished robbing the bank yet?" _the commander spoke. "Negative sir the plan is a failure, we were attacked by someone, someone with skills. He's already taken out several of your troopers and nearly shot me, were pulling back." Zartan spoke.

"_What absolutely unacceptable Zartan, I order you to continue with the operation, imme-."_ Cobra Commander was shouting, but was cut of by Zartan turning the communicator off. "Prepare to retreat." he called out to his team. The dreadnocks and Zarana all nodded in confirmation and wiated for Zartann to give the signal to leave.

Zartan grabbed a smoke grenade and threw it over his shoulder. The device clattered on the ground three times before it activated releasing dark gray smoke blinding Jaren and the remaining Cobra troopers.

Unknown to Jaren and the dreadnocks outside of the bank a large number of police and several GI Joes led by Flint had arrived while they fought.

"Any changes yet Lady Jaye?" Flint asked a female joe with curly brown hair, and brown eyes, and wearing green fatigues, brown boots, and quiver of short javelins on her back. "Nothing Flint, everything is still as quiet as it was before." Lady Jaye responded.

Flint took a deep sigh in aggravation before he spoke,"I don't like not knowing what's going on in there." he spoke. "I know what you mean, but as long as cobra has hostages we can't do anything." Lady Jaye responded.

"Flint, Jaye you gotta see this." Gung-Ho shouted out. The two ran over towards him and saw him pointing at the bank entrance. The two were shocked for coming out of the bank was Mayday along with several bank guards and the civilians.

The group made there way towards the police and Joes who quickly let them through to waiting paramedics. Mayday made her way over to her superior with two guards dragging Buzzer, who was picked up by Gung-Ho and Tunnel Rat and taken away.

"Good to see that you arrived so quickly sir." she spoke saluting. "When cobra's involved I always move fast." Flint replied."So what does it look like in there?" he asked.

"Currently Zartan and his dreadnocks are trying to gain access to the main vault, they have the bank's manager and are making him open the vault." mayday spoke. Then there's still one more hostage to rescue." Flint spoke.

"You may wan't to rethink that Flint." Lady Jaye interrupted pointing at the stair case where had escaped. Mayday, Flint, and Lady Jaye ran to meet the man half way.

" , how did you escape." Mayday asked. "One of the troopers came in and pointed his weapon at their leader. He told them to let me go and I ran the second they did." Mr. Hagen spoke.

"A cobra trooper back stabbed Zartan, why would he do that?" Lady Jaye spoke. "You know anything about that Mayday?" Flint asked.

"Actually I do. I met someone who was disguised a cobra trooper, he said that someone he knew was being held hostage in the crowd. He offered me a chance to rescue them and I took it." Mayday answered.

"And you trusted him?" Flint asked. "He didn't really gave me much of a choice since he had a rifle at my back, but apparently I made a good choice since he came through and got out." she replied.

"Where is the renegade cobra trooper now?" Lady Jaye asked Mr. Hagen. "I don't know I would presume that he is still inside somewhere." Hagen replied.

"Then he's going to need some help, let's go Joes." Flint shouted being followed by Lady Jaye, a now armed Mayday, and several other Joes hoping to find the man who had almost single handedly ended Cobra's operation.

Inside Jaren looked around at the carnage that he had made. After leaving them for dead, the remaining troopers continued to shoot after the mandalorian. Things stayed that way until Jaren pulled a roll and shoot maneuver that took the remaining three down.

'I can't believe those kriffing cowards left their allies to die.' Jaren thought to himself.

Just as he finished his thoughts, his communicator started ringing. After he dug it out he bring the device to his chest and activated the holographic projection. "Go ahead Vixen." he spoke.

"_I and the other hostages have all escaped from enemy capture, master Jeran."_ the female cyborg spoke. Jeran ignored her once again calling him master and focused on how she was now safe. "Good, I'll meet you at rendezvous point three make sure to stay under the radar." Jeran spoke.

"_Understood Master, but be on alert. The joes have begun to swarm and surround the building." _Vixen spoke. Just as she finished Jeran heard the sounds of several people running in his direction. "Understood." was all Jeran spoke before he terminated the communication.

The mandalorian then quickly ran for the wall near the door way and hugged it tightly. He watched as three Joes ran by him, ignoring him in their haste. He then ducked into the corridor trying to make his way back towards the bathroom to change clothes, but before he could Gung-Ho and Tunnel Rat rounded the corner and saw.

"Surrender you slimy snake." Gung-Ho shouted. "Sorry, I'm not the surrendering type." Jaren replied opening fire with a volley of laser blasts aimed high.

Both Gung- Ho and Tunnel rat droped to the ground in seconds and opened fire on Jaren's position, the mandalorian had ran down another hallway avoiding the blasts and ditching their vision.

"Gung-Ho to Flint, come in Flint." Gun-Ho shouted into a radio communicator. "_Go ahead Gung-Ho we read you." _came Flint's voice from the device.

"Me and Tunnel Rat just saw a cobra trooper making his way through the base, and it doesn't look like he's willing to surrender." Gung-Ho spoke. "_Thanks for the info Gung-Ho, we'll make sure to keep an eye out for him." _

"That might be Edge, the same guy who helped me Flint." Mayday spoke. "I don't know Mayday, he took shots at both Gung-Ho and Tunnel Rat. I doubt that he's the one who helped you." Flint replied.

"Maybe, but shouldn't we at least try to confirm it." Mayday spoke. "She has a point Flint. If it is him then GI Joe would have been responsible for shooting a civilian." Lady Jaye spoke.

Flint took a few seconds to think about what Lady Jaye had said, if this cobr trooper was edge then it would be bad if it was GI Joe who shot him. The problems that could arise from such an incident would be catastrophic. So with a slightly hesitance, Flint grabbed his radio and spoke into it,

"All joes listen up, we have reason to believe that the cobra trooper Gung-Ho reported might be the one who helped Mayday earlier trying to get out. I want him captured alive for interrogation." Flint spoke.

"Thanks Flint." Mayday spoke. "No problem, anyone who can take out a cobra trooper I would like to meet." Flint replied. Mayday smiled before she left heading in her own direction to search the bank.

Unknown to the three joes and all the other GI Joes in the bank, Jaren was listening in on the Joe's own radio that he took from a now disabled joe in standard issue clothing.

'Sorry Flint, I'm not in the mood to talk to any locals right now.' Jaren thought to himself as dug out his holo-projector. Once activated the device projected an image of I6.

"I6 I need you to create voice synthesizer program for Vixen, tell her to use whatever voice she hears over the comm frequency I'm about to send her." Jaren spoke. R2-I6 gave several different pitched beeps to reply before the transmission ended.

'Now it's time for a change of clothing.' Jaren thought to himself looking at the disabled Joe. Elsewhere in the Bank building, the joes continued searching.

Just as Mayday had disappeared Lady Jaye's radio went off, it was from one of the joes at the front. The Pasadena chief of police had arrived and was asking what was happening. Once she told Flint the two of them made their way there to explain to the man what was happening.

Just as they finished telling him what was happening, a panicked call came over the radio. "_Help were under attack." _a voice called out. "What's going on, who is this?" Flint asked over the radio.

"_This is Corporal Sterns in the basement. My team has been ambushed, two of my men are injured and the rest of us are pinned down."_ the voice spoke out. "I want all joes near the basement to head down to the basement immediately." Flint shouted over the radio. Several joes responded with a quick yes sir as the sound of running was heard.

"_Flint, this is Mayday, me and Sci-Fi just ran into a bunch of Cobra Troopers, that were hiding out near the bathroom." _the voice of Mayday spoke. "Where are you?" Flint asked.

"_Were a few meters away from the main lobby." _Mayday's voice spoke. "Don't worry Mayday, Lady Jaye and I are will be there t reinforce you immediately." Flint's spoke before he and Lady Jaye began running towards her.

A few minutes before the calls for help, Mayday who was running through the hall and came across a man wearing a bright green and silver helmet, black visor, bright green shirt and pants, silver vest with green padding. black gloves, and silver boots.

"You okay there Sci-Fi?" Mayday asked as she stopped to help the man who was looking a bit green in the face. "Actually, I'm not Mayday. I just found the cobra trooper that Edge guy you were talking took his suit from." Specialist Sci-Fi replied.

Mayday looked towards the bathroom, wondering what it was that Sci-Fi had seen, before she could take a quick peek she felt a tugging on her arm and saw Sci-Fi was the cause. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, it's an absolute mess." the specialist warned.

Mayday looked to the soldier and then to the bathroom door, and back to both of them. "All right Sci-Fi I'll do what say for now." she spoke, before she could speak into her radio. She heard her voice come out of it. She and Sci-Fi listened to the conversation the impostor had with Flint. Once the conversation ended, she activated the radio and contacted Flint herself.

"Mayday to Flint, come in Flint." Mayday spoke."_Hold on Mayday, were going as fast as we can."_ Flint replied.

"That's just it Flint me and Sci-Fi are both fine, that transmission was fake." Mayday spoke. _How could they have done that?"_ Flint asked.

Just as he finished, the voice of Tunnel rat came over the radio. "_Flint me and Gung-Ho just found one of our guys knocked out and propped up against one of the doors." _he spoke. "Is he okay?" Mayday asked.

"_Yeah, he's fine, but his clothes and radio are both missing." _Tunnel Rat spoke. "That doesn't explain the voice changing." Sci-Fi spoke.

"_Must be a new relative of Zartan's." _Lady Jaye spoke. "_Relative or not, he needs to be captured. I wan't a full lock down of the building no one goes anywhere without being debriefed first." _Flint shouted into the radio, everyone in the bank heard his orders. As well as one person outside of the bank, in one of the alleyways near the bank the disguised Jaren calmly made his way from the Bank smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonzati-class Cruiser Stellar Edge, <strong>

**3 days later after the bank robbery**

Jaren sat on the bridge of his ship watching the news on a public broadcast station called CNN, it took a modified holoscreen in order to see, but in his opinion it was a good use of time.

"_Over forty people were rescued safely thanks to the fast and quick response of the local police and the GI Joes. When questioned about why Cobra came to his bank, bank manager Mr. Thaddeus Hagen had this to say."_the news woman spoke.

"_According to the Joes, Cobra came here looking to steal money from the hardworking people who honored my business by storing their money here. As such I thank the GI Joes for their quick response in this matter." _Hagen spoke, before the image cut back to news woman.

"_Authorities continue to search the city streets for any Cobra terrorists that may still be in the area. However, according to GI Joe operative Flint the chances of them attacking the bank a second time is very unlikely."_ the woman spoke, before Jaren turned it off.

He then looked behind him to see a still Vixen, with her eyes closed and C6 connected to one of the ships computer ports. "How's it going over there you two?" he asked.

Vixen's eyes opened before she spoke. "I have successfully located three cobra facilities, by back tracking hidden satellite communication signals. I have also acquired a great deal of information on the individuals we saw last night as well as some of Cobra's key members." she spoke.

"Excellent store the information in the ships computer, I want to look over it myself to determine which base were going after." Jaren spoke. "Understood sir, however I must ask. Why are we getting involved with a local terrorist group?" the cyborg asked.

"Call it a hunch or maybe even pride Vixen. Something about this Cobra group leaves a bad taste in my mouth, one that I have only tasted once before." Jaren spoke.

Vixen knew what it was that Jaren was referring to, after all the years that she had been with him she could predict many things about him. Including any use of abstract messaging that he could come up with.

"I shall see to it that our weapons are prepared." Vixen spoke walking away. I6 beeped several times giving his opinion of the word transaction in his own language. "She's improving, slowly, but definitely improving. By the way I don't like it that you of all droids are making a comment about either of us." Jaren replied.

I6 made several more noises in reply. "Stop gripping and access those files." Jaren replied annoyed by I6's comments.

The droid didn't reply instead focusing on it's assigned task. "That's more like it." Jaren mumbled to himself, before he looked outside of the ships window at the small cliff-faces surrounding his ship.

'After all a good Mandalorian never acts with out knowing at least something about his potential enemies.' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>GI Joe HQ The Pit, Arizona Desert<strong>

Mayday sat in the Pit's briefing room, talking to the highest ranking members of GI Joe, this collection included, General Hawk, Duke, Beach Head, Flint, Scarlet, and Lady Jaye. She had just finished telling them all about how she met, and made an agreement with Edge, and how she managed to save the hostages.

"I can't say that I completely condone your decisions Mayday, but I also can't say that they didn't pay off." Hawk spoke. "Thank you, sir." Mayday spoke.

"However, there are a few things, I would like confirmation on." General Hawke spoke. "What about exactly, sir?" Mayday asked confused.

"Primarily about your engagement against Buzzer?" Duke spoke as he bring out a couple of papers. "The on site doctors found some kind of chemical when they were giving Buzzer a run over. When given samples of the chemical, Doc confirmed that the drug was some kind of debilitating substance that made him dizzy." Duke spoke.

"You mean Buzzer was drugged when we were fighting?" Mayday asked stunned. "That's correct, we're not questioning if you did it, but we are wondering if you know how it happened?" Duke replied.

"No sir, I don't. Until now I thought that he was just sick from bad health. After all, Zartan and his crew aren't exactly known for their health plans." Mayday quipped. "But, if you had to guess?" Scarlett asked.

"I guess that if anyone helped me out it would have to be the person Edge wanted to rescue." Mayday replied. "But how did they do it?" Lady Jaye asked. "If all the hostages were captured, how did they help you." she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you out there Lady Jaye." Mayday spoke. The joe top brass looked to each other, disappointment on their faces.

"Thank you Mayday, you're dismissed." Hawk spoke. Mayday saluted, before following her orders and walking out of the briefing room.

"A mystery man who can take on numerous cobra troopers and his friend who drugged a dreadknock with out moving." General Hawk spoke. "Some how I don't think that Cobra Commander, is going to like that." he added on crossing his arms.

"Gotta agree with you on that Hawk, and knowing chrome dome he's going to want revenge." Flint spoke.

"Then it wouldn't it be best if we found this 'edge' guy and bring him under joe protection?"Scarlet asked. "If Cobra sends assassins after him, he wont stand a chance." she conitinued. "That's debatable Scarlett, I mean how many of ours can take on a bunch of Cobra Troopers and come out unscathed." Beach Head spoke.

"Good as he and his friend may be Beach Head, two people against an army is never good odds. I want an alert sent out about this guy to all divisions, if anything about him pops up I wanna know about it. Is that understood?! He ordered/asked.

"Yo Joe." the others shouted in proud response. The assembly scattered several of them still thinking about this new player called 'Edge'.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Does this fanfic have potential or is it trash. I still plan to continue it no matter what you all say, but it would be nice to know what you all think. Your suggestions, opinions, and advice can only help to inspire me and make this Fan-Fiction better.<p> 


End file.
